How The Percy Jackson Series Should End
by 15thdoctor
Summary: So this is how I think the Percy Jackson series should end.


Chapter 1 Sophia Clance

Storm clouds cover the sky. The drizzle turns into rain. It starts to pour. I see a lightning bolt flash. Not too long after, I hear a bang. I hate thunder. It reminds me of Zeus. It's the end of school and it's the first year I haven't done anything wrong. So why are the gods making my life miserable?

I enter the bus. It's old. It seems as if it's going to break down any day. I can't wait to go home. My mom decided to put me in a public school this year. It's called Washington High School. It's not that bad. Nothing horrible has happened this year. Thank the gods no demons have tried to attack me. It's so hard to believe that I haven't done anything wrong this year. I guess public schools are better for me than private schools.

I'm the last one on the bus. This is when I notice that something is wrong. Something is different. I just can't put my finger on it. There's only one seat left and its right next to Sophia Clance, a girl who hated me from the moment we met. She is sitting in the last seat in the left. Most seats have multiple tears on them. This one has about thirty more tears than the average seat on the bus and the parts that aren't shredded are covered in stains. Sophia is the biggest bully of school. She could bully her way into any seat. Why on Earth did she pick this one? Well at least I have to thank the gods; she didn't end up being a demon sent from Gaea. Then I realized what's different. The bus was full. It's **probably**, and I'm putting probably in bold because there is a chance that I am wrong, nothing to worry about. It's the last day of school. It's a half day. A lot of parents probably can't pick up their kids.

I scoot to the edge of my seat. I'm practically off the seat. If the bus jerks I'll fall off. I'm going to fall off any minute now. Sophia has scooted all the way over to the other end of the seat. We sat in silence. She had a smile on her face. I don't know if I should worry. Am I missing something?

I fall off the seat. The bus just had to jerk! Sophia started laughing. "Shut up!" I screamed.

The other people on the bus realized what just happened. I picked myself up, but it was too late. I found myself being laughed at by all the kids on the bus.

"Aw. Poor Percy. Are you okay," she teased. Then she started cracking up. Honest to the gods, right now I think I hate her more than Gaea.

That's when a punch her. She punches me back. She is much stronger than I realized. Then I realize what I was missing; I don't know half the kids on the bus. Oh, great! This can't be good. All the unfamiliar faces are coming closer to me. Then I black out.

When I become conscious, I realize I've only been unconscious for about a minute. Then I see a knife on my lap. It's covered with blood. Great, where's the blood I check my body. I'm not bleeding anywhere.

Then I realize I am wearing a heavy jacket that I've never seen before in my life. I check to see why they are so heavy. I unzip the coat and I see approximately twenty pockets on my left and twenty pockets on my right. Each has a knife. I take one out. It doesn't have any blood on it. I put it back in the pocket and zip up the jacket.

You would think that nothing could surprise me more than either of those things. But you are wrong. The most surprising thing out of all the unusual events was the fact that Sophia was screaming something like," Why Percy, why?" She was crying the whole time. I'm completely confused. Then I look more at her face blood gushing out of her right cheek.

What the hell happened? Did I unconsciously stab her? But why would the knives be here? Gods, please help me. Then it hit me. I think I just got framed for stabbing Sophia with a knife. Maybe she is a demon sent from Gaea.

She has a perfect reason to blame me. I have a bloody knife on my lap and a jacket full of clean knives. The bus driver won't believe me if I tell her I blacked out. I have no proof. I don't have any bruises to show her. The rest of the bus would take her side.

Then bus stopped. This can't be good. It's not a bus stop. Maybe I can get off now and not be blamed. I take off the jacket and stand up. The bloody knife falls off my lap. I almost make it through the door when Sophia runs to the bus driver I run out of the bus.

I get lucky. I thank the gods that it's raining. I dig through my pockets and I find a drachma. This should do. I see a rainbow. I throw the drachma threw the rainbow and say, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I tell Iris I want to speak to Annabeth.

Annabeth appears. "What's wrong Percy?" She says.

I tell her what happened. "The police are going to come for me. Get here quickly."

"Where are you?"

Oh, great! How am I supposed to know? I look at the house behind me. The number is 36. Then I try to remember the street name. I think its Welsh Street. I think its 36 Welsh Street Manhattan, New York."

"You better be right. Be there soon."

I destroy the rainbow.

I wait for about five minutes. What will my mom think? How will I tell her what happened? She's probably worried sick. When she gets here, I smile with relief. I say hello, for I haven't seen her the whole school year. Then I see a police car following us. "Hurry!" I say. The three drivers turn around. It's the gray sisters.


End file.
